


咳嗽

by Caseywho



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 15:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17869829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caseywho/pseuds/Caseywho





	咳嗽

1.

罗渽民是在一场联谊上认识的黄仁俊，不过那场联谊不是男男速配。他和黄仁俊都是被同学拉过去撑场面的人，一脸无聊的坐在角落里喝酒。如果不是受不了身边姑娘们的强烈暗示，中途跑到餐厅外面抽烟，他俩也根本不知道原来这场硬着头皮来的联谊里有同道中人。  
   
一起抽了三支烟，两个人知道了彼此是年龄年级交换了手机号和社交软件账号，黄仁俊眯着眼睛划拉着手机，看到罗渽民的头像是一个Ryan，嗤笑一声。  
“你喜欢Ryan啊？”  
“嗯。”罗渽民掐了烟，抬眼看了眼噙着笑意的黄仁俊，“你笑什么？你喜欢姆明我喜欢Ryan，没差。”  
“只是觉得你不太像会喜欢可爱玩意儿的那种人。”  
“那你像？”  
黄仁俊一脸“我难道不像吗”的看着罗渽民，之后舒展眉眼，还是笑吟吟地说：“我可是顶着可爱头衔行走江湖十几年的人欸。”  
罗渽民被黄仁俊这股子理直气壮的劲儿给噎住了，停顿了好半天才蹦出一句话。  
   
“我第一次见到有男生理所应当的觉得自己可爱。”  
“这又不是什么不好的词，别人夸我难道要按照我的喜好才能夸我吗？”  
罗渽民再次接不上话，掐了烟作势转身要往餐厅里走。  
“走吧，出来太久了。”  
不过黄仁俊没跟上来，他停下来歪着头望着罗渽民的后脑勺。三月份的夜风拂过，凉凉的感觉让他忍不住的哆嗦一下。  
   
“哎，要不要一起去吃个夜宵？我知道一家韩餐，味道很正宗哦。”  
虽然罗渽民很想反问他刚刚没吃饱吗，但他驻足侧身看着黄仁俊鼻尖泛红，笑着露出小虎牙，仿佛蕴含着水雾的双眸正期待地看着他。  
   
“走吧。”  
他想了想，收住步伐转身走回黄仁俊身边，抬手往上提了提自己的外套拉链。  
“有点冷，我们快走吧。”  
   
黄仁俊原地小跳撞了罗渽民肩膀一下，似是很高兴。  
“好的好的，那我们快马加鞭，我肚子也还饿着呢。”  
“你刚刚没吃吗？”  
“吃不下，旁边那姑娘总在蹭我腿，我真的无心吃饭。”  
“这么生猛。”罗渽民颇感意外的挑了一下眉。  
“可能我看起来比较和善吧？感觉姑娘要是蹭你，你可能会马上走人。”  
“…这么明显吗？”  
黄仁俊思索了一下，之后看着罗渽民的眼睛，十分肯定地点点头，“很明显。”

“我之前有听说过你。之前有次聚会上，东赫说他男朋友有个哥们帅的一逼叫罗渽民，下次叫上认识一下。”  
“啊，我就见过东赫两三次吧，李马克护他护的紧的很，一般饭局要不不参加，参加了也不带男朋友。”罗渽民对于李东赫所说有点意外，“你和东赫很熟？”  
“当然，他追李马克可少不了我的功劳。”黄仁俊得意的挑挑眉，“没想到东赫还没组局，倒是今天先在这个傻逼联谊会上见到你了。”而后迎着风猛吸了一下鼻子，补了一句，“有点意外。”  
“意外？”罗渽民饶有兴致地反问，“难道是我本人的帅气超乎你的想象了吗？”  
黄仁俊无语的看了他一眼，畏寒的缩了缩脖子。大概是碍于还不是很熟的份儿上，把翻白眼的冲动强压下来。

“是意外还真的有人和我一样不幸，被拉来参加男女联谊。”他看了眼要变红灯的信号灯伸手拉住罗渽民，示意他等一下。  
“你就那么肯定我是被拉来的？”罗渽民目光扫到扯着自己衣角的那只手，漫不经心地应道，“万一我挺乐意的呢。”  
黄仁俊收回手插进自己的衣兜里，淡淡地开口，“我是怎么知道你的？”  
闻言，罗渽民不明就里的看着他。

“李东赫怎么会向我介绍一个直男。”  
黄仁俊一脸“你别是个傻子”的表情看着罗渽民，故作惋惜地摇摇头。

2.

在居酒屋里坐了不一会，两个人就从瑟瑟发抖的状态下缓过来。黄仁俊脱了外套，露出浅茶色的圆领薄衫，颈间有条款式很简单的项链，刚好落在好看的锁骨，头顶上是暖黄色的灯光，认认真真的在菜单上勾选菜品。突然抬头看向对面一言不发的罗渽民，眼睛还是亮闪闪的。

“你有什么不爱吃的吗？没有的话，我就按照老口味点咯。”  
“啊我不挑。”罗渽民右手握着装着热茶的瓷杯，左手支着自己的下巴歪着头看着黄仁俊，“别点太多，我不是很饿，吃不了太多。”  
“吃不了打包呗，我明天就省的做饭了。”  
“你在宿舍还做饭？”  
“我大二就不住宿舍了。”黄仁俊写好菜单，抬手召唤老板，礼貌的递给服务员，“也多亏我不住宿舍，李东赫在我家吃过多少次火锅，就叫李马克来了多少次。我这个几百瓦的大灯泡当得尽职又尽责。”  
“我说怎么马克哥有一阵天天带着一身火锅味。”  
“他俩再不成，我家锅都要漏了。”黄仁俊抿口热茶，即使小心翼翼也还是被烫了一下，伸了下舌头，“下次你也一起来呗，尝一尝我从国内带过来的火锅底料。”  
话音刚落，黄仁俊的视线已经被端上来的热气腾腾的部队锅夺走了视线，挽起袖子，一副作势要大快朵颐的样子。

部队锅的味道极好，罗渽民来札幌快一年了，还没吃过这么正宗的韩餐。虽然刚刚也吃了一顿，但家乡的味道一下子让他食欲大开。

“是不是味道很好？”见他吃的很开心，黄仁俊笑着露出可爱的虎牙。  
“恩，好吃的。”罗渽民吞下一块鱼糕，“不过比我的手艺差一点。”他的语气还是稀松平常，即使在自夸。不过仔细看他的眼睛，倒是也会发现眼底里挟裹着狡黠。

黄仁俊愣了一下，毫不走心地奉承了一句：“哇呜，那你真是好棒棒哦。”言毕，吹了吹挂着汤汁黏糊糊的年糕，小心翼翼地咬了一口，但也还是被烫的脸皱成一团。这番模样倒是戳中了一直在看他的罗渽民的笑点，发出轻轻地笑声，被对方瞪了一眼后，乖乖地收敛笑容专心解决夜宵。

酒足饭饱后，黄仁俊抢着买了单，理由是他比罗渽民大了半年，严格来说是哥哥，况且也是他提议的夜宵。罗渽民看着他单薄的身子挡在自己身前，他能闻见对方身上似有若无的气息，也看见了对方黑色钱夹里塞着的学生证，白底证件照上面的黑发黄仁俊真像个纯真少年。

“走吧，这个点没有车了诶。”付完账黄仁俊收好钱夹，和罗渽民前后脚离开餐厅，他站在屋檐下看了看时间，“还好这里离学校不远。”  
“你住哪里？”  
“也不远。”黄仁俊报出一个地名，似是怕罗渽民没有概念，又补上了一句，“穿过学校东边的公园有个老小区，我住在那里。”  
罗渽民点点头，双手插在外套口袋里，看着墨色的点缀着点点星光的天空，余光里看见对着正看着猛吐了几口哈气的黄仁俊开口。

“既然都陪我吃饭了，我陪你回学校吧。”他率先迈出脚步，也没给罗渽民反应的时间，“是这个方向吧？”  
罗渽民反应了一下才开口：“这么走你绕远了。”  
“少啰嗦，快走，怪冷的。”黄仁俊等着罗渽民跟上来，见他没作出什么反应，直接折回去揽过比自己搞一点的人，手掌轻轻地搭在对方肩膀上往前带。走出去一小段路，才发现把手收回来，抿了抿嘴，补了一句：“你用的什么香水啊，怪好闻的。”

3.

过几天，罗渽民有一堂公选课要上，他刚进教室，先是看见李马克冲他招手，而他旁边居然是黄仁俊。他脚步顿了一下，定睛多看了两眼才确定自己没看走眼。也没多想，直接移步到教室最后，把课本随意地甩在桌子上发出响声，让正沉迷于游戏的黄仁俊一哆嗦。

“吓我一跳。”黄仁俊的视线几乎是黏在手机屏幕上，根本无暇分神，只能用余光判断出来人是谁。  
罗渽民没搭腔，挨着李马克坐下，把围巾解开叠好放在桌子上，搓着冻得有的泛红的手。  
“这是仁俊，东赫的好朋友。”李马克指着黄仁俊向罗渽民介绍。  
“恩。”罗渽民点开手机，刷着社交软件，头也没抬的说，“怎么不带东赫来上课？”  
“他要上必修课。”李马克没多想，等回答了以后才觉得有点别扭，“啊仁俊不是我带来的，他刚好从画室出来碰到我了。”  
“小区从昨天开始停水停电，我要蹭东赫宿舍住，又没有钥匙，要等他下了必修课。他那儿蹭不了课，我就跟马克哥过来了。”结束游戏的黄仁俊把话接过来，冲罗渽民露出与那天晚上无异的笑容，不过感觉多了一丝客气。  
“诶，你嗓子好点了吗？”黄仁俊见罗渽民没有什么反应，随意地挑起了另个话题。“那天晚上还真冷，回家我都流鼻涕了。”  
“没什么大碍了。”罗渽民还是翻着手机，表情也是平平淡淡的，回答着黄仁俊，两个人有一搭没一搭的聊到上课铃响起来，期间李马克就插上了两句话。一句是「诶仁俊，你知道他叫什么吗」，一句是「什么啊，你俩认识了怎么不和我说一声」。也得亏夹在两个人中间的人是十分不敏感的李马克，听了这么久也只是把注意力放在“两个人认识了却不和他讲”。

抢公选课名额也是一门技术活，不过双双忘记选课时间的两个人最后只能捞着这门人少好抢的逻辑学。这公选课真的是爹不疼妈不爱，课程冗长不说，上课地点是老楼教室，空调不咋好使，冬天听课不一会儿就手脚泛凉，再加上结课要做论文，所以基本上是大家最不爱选的课之一了。

 

等年过半百的教授站在讲台上开始讲《逻辑学导论》的时候，艺术生黄仁俊同学的表情可以是宛若凝固，他听了不到五句话立马犯困。

“你们居然选这种课，是要治疗失眠嘛。”  
“没得挑了，不过听久了也挺有意思的。”李马克在笔记本上记下来一些重点，“渽民学的比我好，他以前就爱看什么哲学。”

 

好在罗渽民和李马克都是工科生，虽然主修建筑学，但对逻辑学还挺来电的，一堂课听得津津有味。黄仁俊这堂课过得也挺充实，毕竟睡了长达一个小时的好觉，小课间都没有醒，直到下课铃响了他才慢吞吞地睁开眼睛，揉了揉，一脸迷糊的伸懒腰。

“睡得挺好？”李马克收拾好东西打趣道。  
“好得很。”黄仁俊懒洋洋的往教室外走，“我先去东赫那里拿钥匙，马克哥你等下我。”他叫住走的飞快的李马克，之后迟疑了一下回头问落在后面的罗渽民，“要一起吗？等下我们可以一起吃个饭。”  
本来打算回宿舍躺平的罗渽民迎着黄仁俊的试探的目光，思索了一下，点点头。

等取完钥匙，那对狗男男就手拉着手奔赴影院，黄仁俊便和罗渽民便站在吸烟区吸烟。等过完烟瘾，罗渽民嫌麻烦就说去吃食堂，黄仁俊一脸为难的表示没带饭卡。

“请你，上次不是你请我的吗，就当还你了。”罗渽民夹着课本，懒懒散散地迈着步子，随后他抬手拂过黄仁俊的头顶，整个过程也就两秒钟。他似是不经意的将视线扫过黄仁俊，之后又望向不知道什么方向，才开口：“头发翘起来了。”  
罗渽民今天没怎么打理自己，头发软软趴趴的，白色帽衫套了个棒球服，脖子上还围了条黑色围巾，因为熬夜，黑眼圈特别明显，但即使这样，他的一举一动也有着让人说不上来的赏心悦目。

有的人天生就是会吸引人的目光，就算什么也不做。  
黄仁俊看着罗渽民不禁在心里感叹，他伸手摸了摸自己的头顶，轻声道谢。

4.

因为下课的时间有点晚，再加上两个人慢悠悠地溜达过来，食堂已经没有什么人了，窗口也有几家挂着售罄的牌子，可选择的不是很多，但好在黄仁俊钟爱的肥牛饭还有。

“我要吃这家，饭卡借我一用咯。”黄仁俊一手指着窗口，另一只手伸到罗渽民眼前，勾了勾手指示意对方掏饭卡。  
“那我也要这个吧。”罗渽民从钱包里抽出饭卡放到黄仁俊手里。  
”那你找个位子等我吧。“黄仁俊握着饭卡，快步地走向窗口。

被落在身后的罗渽民犹豫了一下，转身就往几乎没有人的区域走，坐下之后就靠着椅子，先是发了会呆，随后抬眼看向正在窗口前摇头晃脑等饭的黄仁俊。

突然想到刚刚在上课前的闲聊，黄仁俊一板一眼向他解释为什么会出现在教室里的样子。其实就算不解释，他也不会多想，他一向吝啬于在很多事情上投放情感，虽然他意外黄仁俊出现在教室里，但也仅此而已。既然事情已经有个结果，去考虑源头也是徒劳。

不过显然黄仁俊不这么想，他有着更曲折盘绕的心思。就从他在教室里展露地带有客气意味的笑容上就可以看出，他在为罗渽民保留一个舒适距离。或许他在那天夜宵之后，意识到罗渽民不是一个可以亲近的人，或者换一种说法，他怕罗渽民觉得不舒服。

但是他不知道的是，罗渽民并不在意这件事。

“饭来咯！”黄仁俊活力十足的声音让罗渽民回过神，“在想什么呢？”  
罗渽民没回答，只是从托盘里拿过自己的饭，低声说了句：“谢谢。”  
“我真的是太久没吃食堂了，还是这么好吃。”黄仁俊是个有着丰富面部表情的人，所以即使你只看他的脸，你都会感知到眼前这碗饭，肯定很美味。那天的夜宵，在酒精和夜晚的双重作用下，罗渽民看黄仁俊的时候多少掺杂着年轻人荷尔蒙作祟的成分。而如今，在清醒理智的时刻里，他也还是得承认黄仁俊有着让人忍不住多看两眼的魔力。

想知道他到底会有多少表情，会有多少情绪。  
不过马上罗渽民觉得自己想得太多了，他今天已经在不相干的事上浪费不少思绪了。随即专心吃饭，不再去剖析，有一搭没一搭的应着黄仁俊的话。

吃完饭，两个人前后出了食堂，罗渽民正想开口说要回宿舍，黄仁俊比他更快一步开了口。

“那我先走啦，刚刚想起来我要去画室取东西，下午落在那里了。”  
“哦。”罗渽民点点头，算是表达了听到的意思，见黄仁俊还看着他，想了想补了一句：“有机会再见。”

黄仁俊的眼睛突然弯成了好看的弧度，发出一声轻笑。随后似是盘算要说什么，乌黑的眼睛滴溜溜地动了动。

“罗渽民，你挺有趣的。”  
被点名的人露出一脸疑惑。  
“我走啦。”黄仁俊不想再做什么解释，往后倒退了一步，挥了挥手，刚要转身却停在了原地。

“其实我家今天就不停水停电了。”  
这回说完，他毫不犹豫地转身就走了，晚风吹起他的毛呢外套衣角，在空气里划出曲线。

等晚上李马克约完会挟裹着一身寒气回来，看见罗渽民懒洋洋地趴在床上翻着漫画书，一边脱外套一边开口。

“下周末仁俊生日，去他家吃饭，东赫让我叫上你。”  
“恩。”  
李马克窸窸窣窣收拾了好一阵，最后换好睡衣，坐在椅子上，无意识地摩挲着电脑键盘说：“仁俊还不错，是不是？”  
罗渽民这才抬起眼皮瞄了眼他，在床上翻了个身，眼神又回到漫画书。  
“东赫让你说的吧。”  
李马克没作声。  
“觉得我孤家寡人碍眼了？”他悠哉地说，“东赫爱掺和就算了，你怎么也跟着瞎张罗。”  
“我是真的觉得仁俊挺好的，虽然比东赫差点。”惯于打直线球的工科男李马克，说这个话的时候没有任何炫耀的姿态，平铺直叙的像是讲一条公式。  
“得，我知道你们家东赫好，少在这儿和我秀。”  
“诶我不是——”李马克还想再说点什么就看见罗渽民举起手示意打住，不过他还是叹口气把后半截话说完，“你应该放下他了。”

5.

李马克口中的“他”不是什么禁忌词，只不过是因为罗渽民以前很爱这么和别人提起他。和朋友聚会觉得不能再喝的时候就会说，他不让我喝太多今天就算了吧；和小组同学熬夜做完课题约着去宵夜的时候，总会再打包一份说带给他做夜宵。

罗渽民虽然生的薄情，也挺会逢场作戏的，但这个“他”还真的是他一时半会跨不过去的坎儿。

但如果从那源头说起，罗渽民和他之间根本没有像大家想的那么紧密。毕竟从头到尾，他都是罗渽民的好哥哥，最亲密的时刻也仅限好哥哥拖着行李离开他家时，他轻轻地唤了声“思成”，也没有让任何人听见。

等他现在回想起来过去的种种，才发现是他自己一开始就自我编造的一个糟糕剧本，一头扎在烂俗剧情里无法自拔。  
等他幡然醒悟的时候，木已成舟。付出去的情，也没有什么收回来的法子罢了。

 

董思成是在罗渽民高一的时候出现的，没有什么惊心动魄的情节。董思成来韩国留学，而罗渽民家是他的寄宿家庭，顺理成章的住进了他们家空着的小卧室。

他以前觉得这就是天赐缘份，首尔寄宿家庭千千万，来韩留学生也数不胜数，董思成怎么就眨着如同小鹿般纯真的双眼走进了他家，顺便在他还没开窍的少男心思荡起了涟漪。

罗渽是独子，爹妈又忙于工作，于是他有着大把时间和董思成这个韩语说不利索的哥哥相处。再加上董思成平日课业不是很繁忙，如果时间来得及还会去等罗渽民放学。永远把腰板挺得倍儿直，站在校门口，无论路过的女生看他多少眼都不为之所动，直到罗渽民走到他面前，仗着身高优势，揽住彼时还没有猛蹿身高的罗渽民，用韩语一板一眼的说：“回家咯。”

 

时间久了，两个人的相处模式和亲密程度真的让人以为是亲兄弟。谁要做他弟弟啊。罗渽民当时是这么反驳朋友的话，大家都以为他爱面子不愿意做别人弟弟，毕竟青春期的男孩子叛逆来的都是毫无道理的。

但他心里清楚，他不是要董思成做他哥哥的。

没有一个弟弟会想知道哥哥嘴唇的滋味，也没有一个弟弟会在哥哥和其他人约会的时候，独自生闷气。

罗渽民不知道自己是在哪一个瞬间，情感发生了质变。十六岁的他思索了很久，最后草草的把原因归为，董思成长得好看。

省略掉他们相处的过往，后来的故事就简单了很多。董思成在他家住满了一学期，韩语水平突飞猛进，也拿到了大学录取书，在搬走的前一天，罗妈妈下厨做了满满一桌好吃的，董思成给一家三口准备了礼物，说将近半年的照顾。那天罗渽民坐在董思成的对面，看着眼前色香味俱全的晚餐，食不下咽，他直直地望着对面的人 ，他深刻的意识到对方要走进一个新的生活，一个不需要他的生活。

董思成走的那天罗渽民在家，父母一早去上班了，他看着董思成拖着行李箱走到门口，穿好球鞋以后站起来露出和初来这里没什么不同的笑容。

再见啦，渽民。  
董思成揉了揉他的头，得体的像个大人。

6.

黄仁俊的生日那天是周六，前一天李东赫就给他们四个拉个群，定了时间和日程安排，兴致勃勃的仿佛是他过生日。第二天看时间差不多了，罗渽民便陪李马克在李东赫宿舍等人，期间抽完了两支烟，等要拿第三支就被烟酒不沾的李马克拍掉了。

“要烂肺了。”李马克皱着眉。  
“还以为你要说你吸够了二手烟。”罗渽民把烟放回去，揉了一把自己的头发，慵懒极了。  
李马克还想再说点什么，李东赫就下来了，拎着礼物，冲两个人打招呼。罗渽民点点头算是回应了，之后一言不发地站在李马克左手边往黄仁俊家走。

黄仁俊是穿着围裙来开门的，围裙上面是那只经李东赫指点他才知道名字的大胖河马，叫姆明。相比已经熟门熟路的两个人，第一次来的罗渽民显得有点拘谨，不过黄仁俊特意给他拿了拖鞋，叫他不要拘束。

“客厅的游戏机可以玩，茶几上也有零食和水果，吃饭要再等等咯，我还没做完。”黄仁俊等罗渽民换好鞋进了屋，作势要返回厨房之前又多此一举的嘱咐道，“有事情就叫我哈。”

李东赫不见外，指挥着李马克放东西，又让他把三个人的外套挂好，之后坐在沙发上就要玩游戏，最佳男友李马克当然要奉陪到底。这就导致坐在沙拉另一端的罗渽民显得形影单只，又十分多余，他目光流转在屋里的各个角落。

房子不大，一室一厅，客厅的茶几下面铺了一条灰色毛毯，电视旁边有两个整理架，上面摆着手办玩偶和物件，墙上挂了两幅画，他不懂这些，所以也看不出上面好坏。他见李马克已经投入游戏狂飙英文，李东赫咋咋呼呼，觉得配上游戏音效真的是吵得脑仁疼。于是他把手机放到茶几上，抬脚去了厨房。

“有什么能帮忙的吗？”罗渽民靠着厨房门框，看着黄仁俊正在试味道。  
“哦没关系，我快弄完了。”黄仁俊回头冲他弯弯眼睛。  
“今天你过生日，没道理让寿星一个人忙活啊。”罗渽民挽起袖子，走到水池前洗了洗手，指了指菜板前的土豆，“切块？”  
黄仁俊咬了下嘴唇，点点头，“那你注意，不要切到手。”  
“我又不是李马克，再说我高中就开始做饭了。”他想到了高中，之后眼眸暗了暗，“只不过来日本以后条件不允许很少做。”  
“渽民是什么时候来的日本？”黄仁俊在调着酱汁，不经意地问。  
“去年，我和李马克是同一个交流项目的，他比我高一学年。”  
“哦那你日语很好诶。”黄仁俊把沾了一点酱汁的小勺递到他跟前，“尝尝味道。”  
没多想的罗渽民微微探头伸出舌尖卷走酱汁，而后点点头，随后才意识到他们刚才的相处过于自然，毕竟这才是他们第三次单独相处。

等在客厅玩的不亦乐乎的两人良心发现打算过来帮忙的时候，罗渽民已经和黄仁俊已经配合完成了差不多全部工作。懒得理会李东赫高晨莫测的眼神，黄仁俊指使他去端菜，又叫李马克把冰箱里的饮料拿出来。

“来了八百次也不见你过来帮帮我，李东赫真是没良心。”  
“嗷呦我进你家厨房次数还少吗，再说渽民不是第一次来嘛，全方面多了解。”  
黄仁俊作势要抬腿踢人，李东赫脚下抹油地溜走了，险些给他闪个跟头。  
“诶，小心。”在他身旁站着的罗渽民抬手扶住他的肩膀，拿过他手里端着的空碗，“我来盛饭。”  
“哦。”黄仁俊摸了下自己的鼻子，看着罗渽民瘦削挺拔的背影，若有所思。

 

热热闹闹地吃完饭，李东赫自动承包了洗碗这项大业，李马克当然义不容辞地陪同，黄仁俊去洗手间洗脸，奶油让他很不舒服。落得清闲的罗渽民就坐在客厅沙发上上网，刚想歪了下身子找个舒适的地方靠会儿，不料直接靠在李东赫送的限量版姆明玩偶上，这才让他想起来自己准备的礼物还没有送出去。

抬眼看着黄仁俊从厕所出来，罗渽民起身去拿自己的背包，翻找了一下又折回来。  
“礼物。”他一边坐下一边将一个黑色纸袋直接递给刚坐下的黄仁俊，见小寿星有点意外的发懵，又开口道。  
“你那天不是问我用什么香水吗。”罗渽民看着他轻笑一下，“不太了解你喜欢什么，就送了这个。”  
在黄仁俊二十二岁生日这天，李东赫故意把生日快乐歌唱的鬼哭狼嚎；李马克永远都在他下筷子的前一秒把他想吃的夹给李东赫；也还是没躲过的被奶油糊了一脸，气到炸肺。不过一想到自己从李马克那里得到了两款ps4游戏，从李东赫那里得到了限量版姆明玩偶，他觉得这场生日还是很圆满的。

 

而现在，还出乎意料的从罗渽民那里得到了一瓶香水。  
好了，他的生日没有什么不完美的地方了。

 

7.

「仁俊：周末有个画展，很有趣，要一起去看看吗？」

罗渽民看到这条消息的时候，已经距离收到的时间过去了四十五分钟。彼时他刚才图书馆里走出来，抱着一沓资料书籍，艰难地腾出一只手去看手机。发现这条未读消息的时候，他迟疑了一下，不知道该怎么回复。

打从黄仁俊生日过后，罗渽民明显感觉到对方的变化。如果说之前的黄仁俊对他是抱有好感，想与他做朋友，那现在的黄仁俊更多的是想让两个人的生活产生联结。而联结的多了，就成了羁绊。  
大家都是成年人，一个眼神一句话甚至一个动作都知道会有着不同的含义。罗渽民只是懒得去寻思，但不代表他真的感知不到。

其实他并没有拒绝接受新的人，他只是觉得还不是对的人。虽然这话说出来，李马克肯定第一个站起来骂他。思来想去了半天，罗渽民还是不知道怎么回复，便截了个图丢给了李马克，半天也没有回复。等他回宿舍了，发现李马克也没在屋，他把书丢在桌子上，换了衣服就躺下准备先睡一会儿。

一个钟头以后，他醒了，李马克也给了他回复。  
一张董思成和他的日本男朋友的照片，还有一句话。

「Mark Lee：去画展吧，搞不好还能有设计灵感，一举两得。」

罗渽民觉得自己这个午觉可能没睡好，不然怎么头也疼，眼睛也疼，腰也疼，浑身都疼。他用被子把自己裹成一支春卷，握着自己的手机，双眼茫然地看着屏幕。不知道过了多久，他点开黄仁俊的头像，回复了一个“好”。

总要走出去的，总要迈出第一步的，总要适应他不会回来的。  
罗渽民胡思乱想了好一阵，最后又沉沉地睡了过去。

那天晚上他做了个梦，梦里面全是大雾，他在一片茂密的森林里行走，漫无目的、机械式的前行，后来他看见了董思成，穿的和当年第一次踏进他们家一样。他慌慌张张地跑过去，却发现无法怎么样他们中间都有一段距离。

我要走啦。  
董思成依旧一板一眼地说着话，眼睛弯弯的，像是天边的月牙。

恩……你要去哪儿。他觉得自己声音在颤抖，不过还是竭力保持平静。

晚风吹散了不少雾气，董思成浅浅笑着不作答，问他过得好不好。  
罗渽民摇摇头，刚想说什么，便被打断。

放下我吧，好好去爱一个人。  
他不要和我一样，也不会和我一样。

之后罗渽民从梦中惊醒，捂着胸口坐起来，梦里面的心悸那这么真切，让他差点以为董思成真的和他说过这些话。他在黑暗里呆愣地不知道望着何处，房间很静，他能听到心脏跳动的声音。梦境和现实交叠在一起，虚虚实实的窒息感让他丧失了睡意。

他忽然想起高中毕业的那个夏天。

高中三年，罗渽民以肉眼可见的速度迅速成长，仿佛一夜之间他就褪去了任何稚嫩感，平淡的接受生活里的挫折和机遇，有着超出年龄的沉稳。因为他迫切的想长大，想让董思成看看他长大的模样。十六岁的时候，他没有勇气拉住董思成，说不出自己的喜欢；十八岁的他，顶着阳光在校门口等了两个钟头，看见董思成的时候，紧张的几乎发抖。

他说，我长大了，我也马上是大学生了，你看我们一样了。

大概是他说的太迫切，让董思成觉得太意外。不过依旧是那副温温柔柔的样子，抬手揉了揉他的头，笑着眯起眼睛。他迎着阳光皱着好看的眉眼看着眼前人，翻来覆去想了八百次的那些话就卡在嗓子眼里，兜兜转转半天也没开口。

思成。  
另一个陌生的声音突然响起来，来人快步走到董思成身边，将手搭在他的肩膀上，递过来一个冰淇淋。

谢啦。董思成开心的接过冰淇淋，之后拍了拍还是皱着眉的罗渽民的肩膀接着说，这是我和你提过的渽民，我弟弟。

你好，思成经常提起你。黑发少年露出一个明亮的笑容，微风卷着他额前的发，伴着夏蝉鸣叫，他接着说，我叫中本悠太，思成的男朋友。

罗渽民不太记得自己当时的表情和感觉，他只记得这句话之后，董思成的耳朵悄悄地变红了，抬手怼了身旁人，眼神虽然责怪但那些缱绻的爱意也还是流淌出来了。其实他能接受董思成不喜欢自己，也能接受董思成有新的生活，但是他只是从未料及，或者说他第一次才意识到，董思成的生活里其实并没有他的位置。

 

8.

 

转眼就到周六，两人早早约好在公车站见面。罗渽民还算有心的把自己打扮的人模狗样，在李马克意味深长的注视下出了宿舍，等他到公车站的时候，黄仁俊还没有来。闲来无事便用球鞋轻轻点着面前的栏杆，发出轻微的“哒哒哒”，仿佛时间流逝也有了声音。

“抱歉啦，我出门如果发现忘带手机了又折回去了，耽误点时间。”黄仁俊今天围了一条红色围巾，衬得他的皮肤更加白皙，一周未见，头发颜色也变浅金了，显得他整个人都在发光。  
似是感觉到罗渽民的视线在他的头发上停留一下，黄仁俊有点害羞的皱了皱鼻子说：“我前两天去拍照来着，为了拍摄效果就染了，也没空染回去，应该还行吧？”  
“恩，好看的。”罗渽民点了下头，“差点没认出来你。”  
“染完那天我自己都觉得陌生。”黄仁俊似是被风吹得有点冷，原地跳了几下。罗渽民站在一旁趁他跳完刚落地的时候轻轻撞了他一下，吓得他险些以为自己要摔倒，稳住身子后就气急败坏地扑过去要展示他精湛的锁喉技巧。

“让你见识见识我的厉害。”  
大概是张牙舞爪的黄仁俊整个人太过于灵动，表情和语气让罗渽民无端的想到了被踩了尾巴的猫，生气地样子，轻巧地躲开对方伸过来的手，噗嗤一声笑了。

“车来了。”  
他按住黄仁俊抬起来的胳膊，在公交车停稳后，拉着他上了车。

二十分钟后就到了美术馆，黄仁俊走在前面轻车熟路地带着罗渽民刷学生证和身份证进了场馆，可能是因为刚刚开馆，人不是很多。两个人自动进入禁言模式，馆内禁止拍照所以黄仁俊带了一个本子，在每幅画面前仔细欣赏后如果见到喜爱的作品，会在本子上记下名字和简单的几句评析。相比之下，罗渽民就真的看起来很不专业，虽然他也是有画画功底平日里也天天与美学打交道，但比起每幅都欣赏，他更是凭着自己的喜好，如果色彩不喜欢或者结构不喜欢，他就会直接跳过这幅。  
所以等他看完的时候，早已经不知道黄仁俊去哪儿了。站在原地环视一圈也没有看见人，于是慢悠悠地原路返回，留意着一个浅金色的脑袋。等找到黄仁俊的时候，他依旧在认认真真地做笔记，浑然不知周围发生了什么。罗渽民也不扰他，就保持着合理距离跟在他旁边，看看画再看看人顺便瞄两眼笔记本。还好这个画展比较小型，不然按照黄仁俊的架势可能会在这里呆上一天。

“啊抱歉，等我很久了吧。”黄仁俊收好笔记不好意思地冲罗渽民笑了一下，“你觉得怎么样？”  
“挺好的，有几幅我挺喜欢，打算下次做作业的时候可以借鉴一下风格。”罗渽民看了眼腕表，“走吧，去吃饭。”他在马路边停下顺势抬手按住黄仁俊的肩膀，示意他看路，“这附近有家拉面店，还挺好吃的。”  
黄仁俊感觉到左肩上的重量，虽然隔着外套但他似乎也能感受到罗渽民掌心的温度和修长手指的轮廓，他觉得自己在这一刻真是够矫情，讪讪地摸摸自己的鼻子，点点头。  
“听你的。”

罗渽民觉得黄仁俊真的是小猫胃口，这么瘦果然是有原因的。两个人都是一样份量的拉面，罗渽民觉得自己还没怎么样，黄仁俊吃饭的速度就慢下来了，感觉再喝两口汤就饱了。  
“饱了？”  
“恩，有点。”黄仁俊小口小口咬着叉烧应道。  
“你吃的太少了。”罗渽民边说边皱了皱眉，“怪不得长不高。”  
“喂！你怎么还人身攻击！”被戳到痛点的黄仁俊瞬间炸毛，瞪圆眼睛故作凶巴巴地反驳。  
“讲事实而已。”  
“就你话多——”黄仁俊话还没说完，就被罗渽民塞了一筷子叉烧，堵住了所有话。  
“你话少，那你多吃点。”收回筷子的罗渽民见黄仁俊呆若木鸡的表情，难得毫不吝啬笑容，舒展眉眼，整个人都温柔了几分。不过他马上意识到这样的动作过于亲密了，迟来的小尴尬让他也不自然地避开视线，低头专心吃面。

黄仁俊又缓了好几秒，才慢吞吞地咬着嘴里的叉烧，眼神定在自己眼前这碗拉面，筷子胡乱地挑着面条也不见入口。

“真吃不下也别折腾面条啊。”看不下去的罗渽民出声了。  
“…哦。”黄仁俊一惊，放下了筷子，眼神乱窜，也不开口讲话。一时间他们之间的气氛安静的诡异，只有罗渽民吃面的声音。

 

罗渽民和黄仁俊认识这不短不长的时间里，鲜少会有双方都沉默的时刻。平日里无论是信息还是面对面，话题也都不痛不痒能持续一阵。无论是聊天还是相处，黄仁俊都秉承着点到为止的姿态，不过界不逾矩，给他留有足够的空间。而且他也不在意罗渽民时而的沉默和回避，不纠结于此，转而岔开话题，以掩盖掉方才的冷场。有的时候罗渽民觉得或许无论自己回答什么，黄仁俊都可以接下去。

永远恰到好处的笑容，永远浅尝辄止的试探，永远若即若离的靠近。  
得体，有着大人成熟的令人挑不出毛病的得体。

想到这儿，罗渽民毫不意外地在脑海里浮现了一个人。

 

 

9.

饭毕，两个人并肩走在有点飘雪的街头，黄仁俊看着在薄雪上留下的脚印，玩心大起，蹦蹦哒哒地在地上留下各式各样的脚印。罗渽民在旁边放慢步速看着浅金色头发的人来回折腾，感觉有些情愫在心里似是枯萎，又似萌发出新的枝芽。

“要回校吗？”玩够了的黄仁俊规规矩矩地回到罗渽民旁边，侧着身子发问，没系紧的红色围巾顺势滑落。  
罗渽民看着黄仁俊手忙脚乱地拎起围巾赶紧围上阻隔迎面吹来的冷风，在对方投过来视线的时候看着对方的眼睛，点点头，“恩。”

黄仁俊的眼神暗了一下，不过很快就恢复了原样，仿佛那只是一个幻觉。  
“好，感觉吃完饭还变冷了呢。”他边说边不动声色地移开自己的视线，把脸往围巾里埋了埋。

一路无言的在公车站等车，公车快进站的时候罗渽民发现黄仁俊站在原地没有动，有点疑问地看向他，用眼神询问。

“你回去吧，我才想起来用几个颜料用完了，我等下去买，不然没法做作业了。”  
说这话的时候，黄仁俊的头发被风吹得翻飞，虽然颜色够鲜亮，但因为漂染后有些发枯，硬生生地生出几分惨淡。  
“那刚刚为什——”刚问出口罗渽民就知道怎么回事了，又皱着眉看着鼻尖红红的人，“你可以直说的，我又不是不能陪你一起去。”

黄仁俊没回应，直到公车停下又开走，罗渽民没上车，他也依旧没有开口。两个人不上车不走路，在还刮着冷风的札幌四月天里相顾无言，似是觉得这种诡异的对峙的局面有点搞笑，黄仁俊突然轻笑了一下，之后呛了口冷风接连咳嗽了一阵。

 

“刚刚你喂我叉烧的时候，我还以为自己熬到头了呢。”他平复了一下，声音因为咳嗽有点发哑，莫名多了一丝苦涩，“每当你看向我的时候，我都很想亲你。没有人会对自己喜欢的人无动于衷的，我也不例外。”说这话的时候，黄仁俊也并没有羞涩，反而坦荡的让对方语塞。

“但每当你看向我的时候，我也很想问你，你看的人是我吗？”  
他轻轻地发问，声音被风吹得破碎，但每个字都准确无误地砸在罗渽民的耳膜上。

 

“你呀，真的像块木头。”  
见罗渽民还是愣在原地一个字也没说出口，黄仁俊露出一个极其无奈的笑容。

他其实在之前就单方面的认识了罗渽民这个人，只不过不知道他的名字罢了。

黄仁俊常用的画室是在三楼最里面那间，他喜欢那个画室对面走廊的那扇窗户，可以看见特别美的夕阳。有的时候画累了，他就会走出画室趴在阳台上看日落。忽然某一日他发现楼下总是会经过一个高高的男孩，披着日落，有的时候是一个人有的时候是和同学。久而久之，黄仁俊总是望着落日之后微微低头就会看见那个熟悉的身影离开视线。  
李东赫笑他学艺术就是感性又细腻，经常路过的一个身影都值得翻来覆去琢磨。黄仁俊不予置否，有的时候就是一种感觉，会驱使去做些什么，比如画下来这个背影，比如去猜测男孩会长什么样子。  
后来黄仁俊去野外写生，两周没在学校，等他有空走往画室的时候，刚到楼下就看见一个人迎面走过来，他下意识的瞟了一眼暗自感叹这又是哪个学系的系草，等马上要进楼的时候下意识的又回了次头，一下顿住了。

原来就是他。  
他想到了自己那几张他坐在阳台上画出来的画。

在联谊上他没有认出罗渽民，而是在抽烟的时候，隔着云烟缭绕，黄仁俊眨了眨眼睛，瞬间觉得自己心里有什么东西砰然炸开了。

 

“车要来了，快走吧，在站下去真的要冷死了。”黄仁俊看着公车缓缓地开过来，慢慢地退后了两步，“我先走啦，有空再约。”  
罗渽民来不及拉住黄仁俊，只能急急地开口：“仁俊……”  
名字的主人也只是停顿了一下，在转身走掉之前留下了一句话。  
“我只是希望你知道，站在你面前的是黄仁俊，不是其他人。”

 

10.

继看画展之后，罗渽民和黄仁俊快一周没有联系。李马克那天还问他看的怎么样，他冷着脸也没说出来个所以然来，索性闭嘴拒绝回答。知根知底的李马克马上知道这人又犯病了，懒得再理，打了会游戏便出门和小男友约会去了。

后来李马克看罗渽民除了上课就窝在宿舍的死宅样，想了想问他。

“你知道仁俊生病了吗？”  
在床上趴着看书的罗渽民颇感意外的抬头看过来，沉默了一下，摇摇头。  
“听东赫说的，之前就是有点咳嗽，昨天突然开始发高烧，半夜去挂了点滴，也不知道今天怎么样了。”李马克一字不漏的把从李东赫那里听来的信息全部转述给罗渽民，之后停顿了一下，“…你别怪我多嘴啊，你们这几天没联系吗？”  
“没。”  
“…你是怎么把仁俊搞生气的。”李马克用陈述句的口吻发出一个疑问，笃定的不像话。  
罗渽民想反驳却发现自己也的确没啥底气反驳，之后难得的把事情一五一十的都说了。说完他还有点心虚的看着李马克，不过也就听到长长的一声叹气。

“有空就去看看仁俊，今天东赫一天课没空去看他，一个人生病心里肯定难受。”  
说完，李马克收拾好下午上课用的书本和笔记就出门了。

他听见关门声后，就躺在床上盯着天花板前后犹豫了半天，最终还是一骨碌爬起来，换好衣服出了门。

第二次站在黄仁俊家门口的时候，罗渽民无端的有些紧张，他想也许这次是自己一个人来的缘故吧。他盯着自己的鞋尖盯了好一阵，才慢吞吞地抬手按响了门铃。过了好一会儿，才听见门里面传来沙哑的一声“稍等”，之后门才开。

似是有点意外罗渽民出现在门外，黄仁俊一时间愣住了。

“别傻站了，还想加重感冒吗。”也顾不得尴尬，罗渽民一个箭步窜进屋里，把黄仁俊往里推了推关上了门。等他回身才发现两个人的距离过近了，还没来得及反应，黄仁俊倒是先退后了几步拉开了距离。  
“拖鞋…咳咳…在柜子…咳咳…柜子里…”  
越想说话，咳嗽的越厉害，最后不得不先跑进客厅喝水，罗渽民换好拖鞋进来的时候看见的就是一个咳嗽的双眼都湿漉漉的黄仁俊。

“今天去挂点滴了吗？”  
“恩，刚刚回来没多久。”黄仁俊边说边晃了晃自己贴着胶布的手，“你怎么来了。”  
“李马克说你病了，东赫一天课没人过不来。”罗渽民盯着拖鞋上的图案，字斟句酌地回答，“我下午没课，就过来了。”  
“太麻烦了。我都和东赫说我没问题的，又不是第一次生病。”黄仁俊无奈地扯出一个笑容，泛白的嘴唇显得有点虚弱，“我已经不高烧了，谢谢你来看我。”

 

大概是黄仁俊言语间的客气疏离感太强烈了，罗渽民从来没觉得听别人讲话会这么刺耳，他马上皱紧眉头看向靠在沙发披着毯子握着水杯的人，但是目光触及对方病恹恹的模样的瞬间，突然觉得自己有点过于敏感了。

“你吃饭了吗？”  
“没，打算叫外卖来着。”  
“我去做，你回屋躺着吧，好了我叫你。”罗渽民挂好外套，挽起袖子往厨房走，“借你厨房一用。”  
黄仁俊想阻止的话连个头没开，就看见罗渽民已经从冰箱里找出想用的食材，进了厨房。

他就坐在沙发上看着厨房里有条不理地忙碌的身影，渐渐的和他脑海里披着日落行走的身影重合，层层叠叠让他心口发酸。他忽然想起李马克说过，罗渽民看起来比任何人都看得明白，但其实他把自己永远困在一个怪圈里。后来他想啊，这个漂亮男孩肯定受过很多苦，才老是皱着眉，一定要让他笑起来啊。所以黄仁俊不急不缓地包容着他，将缱绻的喜欢裹藏在平淡生活的角落里。谁也不会发现，他也不会让任何人发现。

他不想让罗渽民为难，但也不想错过他。  
这般深情源头在何处，他自己也记不清了。或许因为是双双从联谊会上逃跑，分享了热乎乎的部队锅；也许是因为对方听课的时候，抿嘴嘴巴认真的模样很好看；也许是生日上收到的那瓶香水——其实这些都不重要，他一向洒脱，好不容易来人间走一趟，要看太阳，也要和心上人走在街上。

想着想着他就有点犯困，身子一歪就在沙发上睡着了。沉睡前他似乎听见罗渽民问他喜欢喝白粥吗，要不要加点蔬菜。

他想说，无论是什么，只要你做的，只要是你，我都喜欢。

 

11.

罗渽民做饭很麻利，所以等他在餐桌上摆好食物和餐具走到客厅叫人的时候，黄仁俊正睡得酣熟。他轻轻地叫了两遍对方的名字，也不见人醒过来，想了想便把自己的外套拿过来又盖在黄仁俊身上，转身把食物收好，等人醒过来再说。

刚收好食物，放在口袋里的手机就提示收到了消息，点开是李马克问他要不要给他带晚饭回去。他想了想，回复了一句不用了。又过了好一阵李马克又回复，那我下课直接去工作室作图，你过来吗。他蹑手蹑脚地坐进沙发里，咬着下嘴唇思索了片刻。

「渽民：不去了，我在仁俊这边。」  
「李马克：开窍了。」  
「渽民：你现在和李东赫一样，话很多。」  
「李马克：那总比你憋着强。」

罗渽民不再回复，关了手机就窝在沙发里，他怕影响黄仁俊睡觉所以也不敢弄出什么大动静。细细看过收纳架上的各式姆明玩偶用了十分钟，又盯着电视旁边的两幅壁画花了十分钟，接着看着电视柜上摆放的书，从左至右仔细阅读每个书名，并且在脑海里猜测讲的是什么，一共18本，三本工具书，十本小说，三本漫画，以及两本不知道是什么的书，这项活动花掉了半个钟头。最后他把目光落在了蜷成一团的黄仁俊身上，浅金色的脑袋已经隐约能看到黑色的发根了，有点黑眼圈应该是因为赶作业，鼻子有点红应该是擤鼻涕擤的太用力，嘴唇发白应该有点贫血？罗渽民观察的有点投入，所以当黄仁俊因为翻身差点滚下沙发惊醒的时候，根本来不及收回自己的视线就迎接了对方朦朦胧胧的眼神。

“…呃，你醒了。”罗渽民不自然的摸了摸鼻子，明知故问了一句。  
“恩…睡了多久？”黄仁俊晃晃悠悠地起身，好像有点头疼用手指按了按太阳穴，嗓子发干伸手去够茶几上的水杯发现空了。这一系列动作罗渽民都看在眼里，他起身拿过水杯，在黄仁俊还没从发懵的状态里缓过来之前已经重新去厨房倒了一杯水，递到他面前。

“温水。”罗渽民见他接过水杯， 边折回厨房边说，“大概睡了一个钟头？缓一下就吃饭吧，吃完饭才能吃药。”  
坐在沙发缩成小小一团的黄仁俊看着罗渽民又忙碌的背影小口啜着温水，觉得脑子越来越不清醒了。  
罗渽民怕黄仁俊懒得走动，直接把粥和素炒端到客厅放到茶几上，摆好了餐具，看着他又问：“去洗个手？还是我给你拿条湿毛巾？”  
“…啊！我自己去就行。”黄仁俊这才恢复常人思考能力，瞬间觉得一股热气直冲脑门，也不知道是病毒作祟还是害羞捣乱，急急忙忙起身往厕所冲。因为他突然意识到罗渽民问他的时候特别像小时候生病他妈妈问他的模样，温柔又贴心。

看着镜子里脸色不太好的自己，但一想到罗渽民在照顾自己，嘴角没忍住的上扬了一下。  
真是病的不轻，哎。  
黄仁俊笑着扶额，也不知道该怎么说内心的感受。

等他出来的时候罗渽民正站在客厅的窗户前面一手摆弄着那盆小薄荷，一手举着手机，没注意到黄仁俊。他也尽量不发出声音，坐在沙发上开始安安静静地喝粥，虽然他不是故意偷听但是隐约地听到了自己的名字。见罗渽民挂了电话，他好信儿地抬头问了一嘴，“谁啊？”问完觉得好像有点唐突，补了句，“…啊我刚刚听到了我的名字。”  
“李东赫。”罗渽民也坐下来，他中午吃过了饭所以还没有饿便没准备自己的那份儿，“问你怎么样了，打你手机没人接。”  
黄仁俊这才想起来自己手机因为没电关机了，他也忘充电了，急急忙忙要起身去外套兜里拿手机之后差点被毯子绊倒，一瞬间手忙脚乱像只急眼的鹌鹑，一屁股又栽回沙发里。

“你干嘛呢啊。”罗渽民看着黄仁俊一连串动作声音染上笑意，“发烧傻了吗？”  
黄仁俊一脸崩溃的仰在沙发上，还没等他坐起来，罗渽民就起身问他手机放在哪儿了。  
“就那个黑色大衣的左手兜里，充电器在卧室。”  
按照指挥罗渽民拿着手机取了充电器，插在了客厅的插座，手机一开机就涌进了一堆短信，他大概瞄了一眼。  
“你要不给李东赫回个电话，用我手机就行。我看他挺担心你的，也不是很信任我。”  
黄仁俊看着他有点委屈的表情，打心底觉得可爱，咬着青菜叶点点头，伸手接过罗渽民的手机，拨通了李东赫的电话。

“找我干嘛。”电话刚一通李东赫就没好气地开口。  
“…你怎么和你爸爸说话呢。”黄仁俊是不会放过怼李东赫的任何一丝机会的，即使嗓子还有点疼。  
“握草。”李东赫一个没忍住就爆了粗口，“你怎么用罗渽民的手机给我打电话。”  
“我手机没电关机了，他说你担心我就让我用他手机给你回个电话。”他瞄一眼坐在旁边翻着漫画书的罗渽民，清了清嗓子，“我今天不高烧了，上午去挂了水，回来睡了一下，现在在吃饭。”  
“你点的外卖啊，我要不下课过去给你做顿饭。”  
“别折腾了，渽民给我做了饭，正吃着呢。”  
这句话说完，电话那头突然安静下来，险些让黄仁俊以为李东赫掉线了。  
“东赫？”  
“…你俩，你自己心里有数吧。”李东赫叹口气。  
“哎呀你去上课吧，你爸爸用不着你操心。”黄仁俊显然不想当着罗渽民的面在电话里和李东赫掰扯这些。  
“滚，少占我便宜。”李东赫怒挂电话。

把手机还给罗渽民后，黄仁俊开始接着吃饭，即使喝粥吞咽起来嗓子也难受，他艰难地喝了大半碗就放下了勺子。

“多少再吃点。”罗渽民叹口气，“营养跟不上病不会好得快的。”  
“嗓子疼。”黄仁俊摇摇头表示自己真的尽力了。  
罗渽民不再说话，低头接着翻了几页漫画书，半晌丢出一句话：“东赫不太喜欢我。”  
“……？”  
“听得出来，他一向就不太掩饰自己的情绪。”他合上了漫画书，抬眼专注地看着黄仁俊充满疑问的双眼，“对不起。”  
“啊？”黄仁俊真的没跟上罗渽民的思路，一脸呆滞地发出疑问。  
“让你迁就我这么久。”他轻轻地笑了一下，开始收拾茶几上的餐具，“…我知道你是黄仁俊，一直都知道的。”

 

 

12.

黄仁俊毕竟还是年轻，在家躺了三天后又生龙活虎地奔波于教室和画室之间，架势看起来就像住在画室里，李东赫好几次都抓不到人，倒是每次都能碰见他的同画室的同学，提到黄仁俊就一脸苦逼，抱怨就因为黄仁俊一个人太拼命，搞得全画室的人都跟他较劲儿，大家天天也都累到半死。

“我要参加一个比赛，生病耽误了好几天，所以我最近比较忙。”在李东赫和李马克双人挟持下，黄仁俊才难得抛弃了便利店的便当出了校门吃晚餐。  
“忙归忙吧，但是你别把自己的身体不当回事儿啊。”李东赫没好气地说，“我去画室找你的时候，看你吃的都是便当速食，我就不问你吃没吃药了。”  
黄仁俊也只好干笑两下，狗腿的给李东赫倒水。他也知道自己病一好就全身心投入学业当中，每天忙累了就回家睡觉，说不累是假的，但他这样会少在其他事情上分神。

“渽民说他不过来了，做的模型出了问题，他要修改一下，明天要用。”李马克看着手机上的消息，一字不落的如实转达。闻言，李东赫瞄了一眼正在吃天妇罗的黄仁俊，见那人也没什么反应，便点点头算是知道了。

三个人吃完饭也快晚上十点了，黄仁俊表示不回学校了，直接回家明天早点去画室。李马克去洗手间的时候，黄仁俊和李东赫站在门外等着，有一搭没一搭的聊着天。他突然有点想抽烟，摸遍了口袋才发现自己把烟落在画室了，倒是摸到打火机后突然有点惘然若失。

“你什么时候抛弃劣质打火机换上高级货了？”李东赫颇意外地看着他手里的打火机，黑色钢化外壳上面有着暗纹，高级又酷炫。  
“啊，有次我找不到打火机，渽民扔给我的。后来也没时间见面，忘还他了。”黄仁俊似是不在意的在手里把玩了一下，抬手扔给李东赫，“拜托你们家李马克替我还他吧，我用不惯这种。”  
李东赫手忙脚乱地接住打火机，仿佛一个什么烫手山芋一样，让他一时间不知道该说什么。

似是看穿李东赫想说什么却不好开口，黄仁俊双手插在外套口袋里，往高领衫里缩了缩脖子，声音有点闷。  
“拜托你们了。”  
说完，李马克出来了，两个人的对话也没再继续。李马克也没有察觉到有点异样的气氛，被李东赫用打火机砸了一下胸口的时候发现这是罗渽民的东西的时候，更是摸不清了。

晚上李马克回到宿舍发现罗渽民已经在屋里了，正对着电脑屏幕打作业，手边的烟盒空了大半，见他回来头也没回的打了个招呼。

“你最近烟瘾是不是有点太大了。”  
“恩，忙完这作业就好了，明天有空你帮我看一遍。”  
“哦这给还你。”李马克刚要脱外套发现摸到口袋里的东西，把打火机放到他桌子上，金属外壳和木质桌面摩擦了一下，撞到了罗渽民的手肘停下来，有点凉。他侧头看着这个方方正正的金属块，感觉呼吸一滞，没由来的蹿上一股火。

“应该是仁俊给东赫的，让我带回来。”  
“…我去阳台抽个烟。”罗渽民点头算是听到了，拎着烟盒和打火机，直接进了宿舍的阳台甩上了门。

 

他对着大敞四开的窗户吹着冷风哆哆嗦嗦地抽着烟，要抽第三支的时候，李马克在外面砸门。说到底也是哥哥，无论是韩国还是在日本也都担着一份兄长的责任，直接推开门叫他适可而止啊。

“你和仁俊是怎么了？你今天没来吃饭我就觉得不对劲。”李马克被烟味糊了一脸，皱着眉，“不还去照顾人家了吗。”  
罗渽民愣一下，手一抖烟灰差点烫到自己，撇撇嘴干巴巴地说：“没怎么，吵了一架而已。”看着李马克意外的神情，他把烟掐灭，从阳台出来，搓了搓有些发僵的手指，“我也不知道怎么回事。”

那天其实在他道歉之后，黄仁俊还是有点发蒙，一时间两个人都沉默。他有点挨不住无言的情景，头脑一热就开始莫名其妙地感谢黄仁俊对他的好，说不用这么在他身上费心，感情浪费多了就不值当了。之后又说自己其实也没有那么好，在感情上面也很糊涂，他这边还没进行完自我批斗呢。那边黄仁俊倒是反应过来了，直截了当地问他，所以你是在告诉我，你不值得我喜欢是吗？是无论怎么做都会拒绝我吗？所以叫我不要浪费感情了吗？那干嘛过来照顾我？好人卡还是因为愧疚呢？

一连串的反问直接让罗渽民哽住，直到黄仁俊进了卧室叫他走的时候关好门，他连个屁都没放出来。

如果那天就让对话停留在他道歉那一刻就好了。  
罗渽民如实地复述了一遍当时的情节，再次获得了李马克错愕的注视，自己也觉得挺没劲的。

听完他的话，李马克目瞪口呆，“那你要拒绝人家，也要挑个好时机吧。”  
“我不是那个意思！当时也不知道怎么的就把话说成这样了。”罗渽民丧气地胡噜着自己的头发，“我是真心感谢他对我的好，但……算了，我也不知道怎么讲。”

等他从黄仁俊家里出来的时候，后悔的肠子都青了。他本来是真的担心人家的状况才过来照顾人家，同时也想好好地捋顺一下两个人的关系。他习惯于别人的示好，不拒绝不回应是他的常态，而且他把自己的很多行为都归纳为礼貌性回应。至于对方怎么想他不在意，他只是想这么做而已。

但是他真的不想这么对黄仁俊，所以他想把话说明白，至于他为什么把话说成这样，他自己心里也明白，装逼老毛病而已。

“算了不提这个了。”李马克是真的不知道罗渽民在想什么呢，“下周考完试一起去玩吧。”  
“去哪儿啊。”  
“小樽。”  
“考虑一下，到时候再说。”罗渽民坐回电脑前，接着敲论文，头也没回地补了一句，“要是就你和东赫一起，就别叫上我了，不想做电灯泡。”

 

13.

如果罗渽民知道李马克当时信誓旦旦地保证肯定不是只有他和李东赫的言下之意，就是再加个黄仁俊的话，他肯定会从三天前就给自己做心理建设，预设出所有能聊的话题，就不会像现在一样两个人站着相顾无言。

李马克说还有几个朋友先到小樽了，等到了那边再汇合。罗渽民心不在焉地嗯嗯啊啊的应付了一下，站在他旁边的黄仁已经吧头发染回了黑色，看起来乖巧又可爱，背着背包看着轨道，也不知道在想什么。

虽然黄仁俊没有什么多余的表情，甚至早上和他打招呼的时候也是笑着和他说，早上好渽民。但他知道还是和以前不一样的。

“听说你比赛拿奖了。”罗渽民觉得再不说点什么实在是太闷了，想了半天挑了个中规中矩的话题，“恭喜啊。”  
“恩，谢啦。”黄仁俊还是温温和和地应道，眼睛和嘴巴都弯成一个礼貌的弧度。  
“你最近好像挺忙的哦。”  
“接个兼职，要画很多插画。”  
“挺累的吧。”  
“钱给的不少，所以还好。”  
聊到这罗渽民发现他再也找不到什么话题可以继续下去了，心里烦躁指数直线飙升，他眯着眼睛看着不远处和李东赫聊得真开心的李马克，更是气不打一处来。

等上了JR，罗渽民和黄仁俊都没有什么话要说，车上人不少，挤着挤着两个人就被推到了车厢角落。黄仁俊刚好站在那个直角里，罗渽民双手支着墙壁，看起来就像把他圈在怀里一样，低头能看见黄仁俊的颤抖的睫毛。

罗渽民挺心猿意马，毕竟人这么多，黄仁俊是不会推开他拉开两个人的距离，于是他就明目张胆地观察起来有一阵儿没见面的人。直到对方抬起头，带着满眼的不自在，想叫他别盯着了却不好开口。等到了小樽站，下车的人特别多，黄仁俊被人流搞得晃晃悠悠，情急之下抬手直接抓住了旁边的罗渽民的袖子，刚站稳还没来得及收回手的时候，就被那人趁虚而入直接握住了手。近乎是错愕的望过去，也只见罗渽民表情没有什么变化，牵着他的手就往外走，在人潮里穿梭。

到了民宿的时候，李马克和李东赫占据了一楼的卧室，留下罗渽民和黄仁俊只好上二楼，对要睡在一个卧室的实施搞得心绪难平。不过李东赫已经在楼下喊他们快点收拾，等下一起去和朋友汇合，便也来不及再多想，简单收拾一下两个人前后脚下了楼。

下午的时间过得很快，朋友聚到一起很热闹，黄仁俊喝着啤酒和他们一起嘻嘻哈哈，也暂时忘记了一切烦恼。他是故意坐到朋友中间的，这样可以和罗渽民隔得很远，他今天离罗渽民太近了，已经快没有思考了。

打从上次他听罗渽民说完那些话，再加上生病整个人都紧绷起来，一不小心就露出性格里隐藏的尖锐。他其实不是真的只气罗渽民，他也气自己，说着不想咄咄逼人，但最后还是搞得彼此都不开心。  
但没有人不贪心，以前觉得认识罗渽民就挺好，后来觉得如果能成为朋友更好，现在他觉得朋友也不够了。

散场的时候，李东赫基本上醉的爹妈不认识了，李马克一路上连哄带抱给他弄回去了。酒量不错的黄仁俊除了脸有点红没什么反应，罗渽民就没怎么喝，跟在后面也帮不上什么。回到民宿，黄仁俊就坐在客厅沙发上玩手机，罗渽民上楼了，不一会也下来了，问他还不上去睡觉吗，明天还早起呢。

“喝的有点兴奋，我等会吧，你困你先睡吧。”  
“你今天喝的有点多。”  
“高兴嘛。”说这话的时候，黄仁俊躺在那里望着低头看他的罗渽民，亮晶晶的眼睛染着醉意，让人不知道他说的是真话还是气氛烘托下的附和。  
“你真的高兴吗。”罗渽民在早上感受到的烦躁又涌上来，他冷着脸说话的样子莫名地会让人觉得有压迫感，就连黄仁俊也不意外，似是被唬住，一时间没有话。  
“你怎么了？”黄仁俊不解的看着他。  
“没怎么，我闲的。”说完，罗渽民转身就出去了，甩上了门。

 

14.

罗渽民出了门才觉得自己挺意气用事的，乱发什么脾气呢，这下倒好了，他从民宿出来了，手机就剩百分十几的电，没带钱包和烟，除了乱晃也没什么不知道能干嘛。他绕着民宿附近兜了大半圈，发现有个小公园，他径直走过去坐在秋千上，两条大长腿支着地，看着夜空，也不知道自己到底是想干嘛。

他就是没由来的生气，整整一个下午黄仁俊没和他说过一句话，在朋友堆里混的风生水起，举着啤酒喝的欢实，连一眼都不看向他。不得不承认，他一点不好受。可是明明是他说的，叫黄仁俊不要对他太费心。

罗渽民真的是深刻体会到，自作孽不可活了。

 

直到夜色越来越浓，罗渽民看着电量告急的手机心里苦笑，这下只能自己找台阶回去了，再不回去手机没电了就谁也联系不上了。于是他起身走出公园，沿着大马路按照原路返回的时候，发现前面路灯下好像有个人影。那人也看见他了，双手插在口袋里，慢慢悠悠地晃过来。

“太晚了，回去吧。”  
“…你找我多久了？”  
“也就刚刚，屋里没有烟了，刚好去前面买，顺便碰碰运气能不能找到你。”黄仁俊语气轻轻地，没有什么情绪，“要是和我一起让你觉得压力大，明天我去和东赫商量一下。”  
罗渽民抿紧嘴角，过了好一阵才开口：“拆散人家情侣不大好吧。”

“要是出来玩李马克还和我一个屋，他可能会气到爆炸。”  
黄仁俊咬了咬下嘴唇不知道在想什么，刚想再开口，就被罗渽民打断了。

“再说，明明是在躲着我吧。”  
“…难道你没躲着我吗？”黄仁俊的语气终于出现了明显的波澜，仔细听还有着一丝丝委屈。  
“我跑出来不是躲你——我是为了思考。”罗渽民觉得这话说的和傻x没区别，不过他还是面不改色心不跳的往下说，“其实我是因为生气才出来的。”  
这下倒是黄仁俊愣住了，尤其在罗渽民抬手揉了下他乱七八糟如同杂草一样的头发后，他整个人仿佛被按下了暂停键。

“你再陪我走一会儿吧。”  
“…恩。”  
两个人马上要到民宿门口了，罗渽民提了一句，黄仁俊不知道他什么意思，也就应下跟着走了。

 

“可能我那天说的话有点重了，生病了状态不太好，你也别往心里去。”  
黄仁俊想了半天可能觉得罗渽民还是在意他那天不太好的语气，本身来照顾他还被他劈头盖脑一顿质问，总归是要生气。说完他冲对方露出一个笑容，可爱的虎牙若隐若现，但仔细看也会发现这个笑容夹藏着勉强。

“你又没说错什么。”  
听到这个意料之外的回复，黄仁俊有点纳闷，不过也容不得他多想。罗渽民接下来说的话话让他觉得刚刚就应该直接回民宿而不是在这困得要死吹夜风。

“你一下午都没理我，我才生气的。”罗渽民倒是先委屈起来，但也并不在意身边人有什么反应，自顾自地说，“所以我后悔了，我不应该和你说那些。”

“我得承认，最开始你总是会让我无端地想起以前的人。不过后来我发现你们不一样，你要比他更…更真实。”他的眼睛里流露出一点悲伤，“他更像我的一个梦，一个自我臆想的梦。”

“我以前觉得我应该一直爱他，但我现在觉得应该先爱我自己。”罗渽民突然停下脚步，抬手拉住黄仁俊，让他看着自己。  
于是他噙着三分笑意和七分认真，目不转睛地盯着黄仁俊，直到那人放弃慌乱地躲闪，才再次开口，“之后我想学会去爱别人。”

“所以你愿意再给我一个机会吗？”  
这话他问的小心翼翼又情真意切，听得让人心醉，看得让人心里发痒。

黄仁俊觉得酒精开始上头了，不然他怎么云里雾里听不懂罗渽民的话呢。

 

两个人回了民宿，进了屋以后黄仁俊直接冲上二楼，关上洗手间的门，罗渽民站在玄关也不知道该摆出一个什么表情。恰巧赶上李马克起夜，迎面看着他杵在门口，吓得飚一溜F-word。

他拖沓地上了楼，在卧室里等着黄仁俊，没过多久就见那人顶着湿漉漉的头发进了屋，看见他意味深长的眼神，连忙躲闪想避开，他也没多想的直接拉住了人家的手腕，往自己这边拽。

“你看你又开始躲我。”罗渽民恶人先告状，“我说的不明白你躲我， 我说的明白你还躲我。”  
黄仁俊反抗不了也只能任凭他握着，最后叹口气：“你先去洗澡，太晚了，明天还要出门。”  
见状，他也不再过分逼近，松开了对方，听话地去洗澡。

等他也顶着湿漉漉的头发回来的时候，黄仁俊已经钻进被子里玩手机呢，见他进来，小声地嘱咐他把头发吹干再躺下。收拾好自己也躺下的时候，黄仁俊差不多已经困得要睁不开眼睛了，他侧过身背对着罗渽民，蜷缩着身子，轻轻道了一声“晚安”。

罗渽民关了灯，平躺看着天花板，他觉得自己可能要迎来一个无眠的夜晚。他想起了李马克发给他的董思成和悠太的照片，也想起董思成问他有没有喜欢的人，过得开心吗。他确定自己在看到照片的那一刻是难受的，但他发现他不再是因为董思成，而是他发现原来在很长的一段岁月里他都把自己看得太低了，这世间没有谁抛下谁，只有你愿不愿意往前走。

而如今他想往前走了，却发现没有什么方向，如果，他是说如果，身边的人能成为他的方向，就太好了。  
想到这儿，他翻了个身对着黄仁俊蜷成一团的背影，突然笑了一下，在黑夜里显得特别突兀。

“…还没睡么。”  
黄仁俊动了动翻了个身，眼神惺忪地对着罗渽民。  
“吵到你了？”  
“没，我有点认床。”他寻找了一个舒服的角度把头埋在枕头里，“你再不把眼睛闭上就要天亮了。”  
“哦。”罗渽民老老实实地应下来，但还是睁着他那双漂亮的大眼睛，犹豫了一下，开口询问，“我可以抱你吗？”

半晌也没有听到回复，看来黄仁俊是睡着了，罗渽民丧气地想，正打算闭上眼睛酝酿睡意的时候，就感觉自己的左手被握住，是十指相扣的握法，严丝合缝地掌心相对。

“睡吧。”黄仁俊眼睛都没睁开，嗓音轻柔地像是在哄小孩，“明天给你抱。”

15.

 

第二天黄仁俊醒过来的时候，反应过来都发生什么的时候，简直臊到大脑充血直接晕过去，他看着眼前的这张帅脸，愣一下后就要起床。可能是动作有点大，让罗渽民也醒了，他眯着眼睛十分不爽地看了眼黄仁俊，由再次靠着力气大这个优势，扯着人家的手不松开

“别闹，我还困着呢。”  
“诶诶…”黄仁俊又挣扎了一下见没什么效果，又缩慧被子里，小声唠叨，“谁叫你昨天不早点睡啊，等下李东赫就要上来喊人了，我先去洗漱等下回来叫你好不好？”

大概是黄仁俊唠叨的太密集，罗渽民也渐渐褪去了睡意，他就侧着身子看着旁边的人，直到看的那人耳朵都泛红从床上仓皇而逃。

等黄仁俊在门外深呼吸了好几次确定自己可以面对罗渽民以后才开门进去，见他回来罗渽民似笑非笑的歪在屋里的沙发上看他。

“你去洗吧。”  
“恩。”  
罗渽民应了下来，但是也没有动，黄仁俊也搞不懂他在干嘛，反正从昨天开始他就不知道罗渽民在想什么。

“诶，你是不是忘了件事儿？”  
“恩？”黄仁俊一脸发蒙的看着他。  
罗渽民叹口气，虽然头发乱的像鸡窝，还穿着太过于随便的睡衣，但举手投足间依旧还是有着让人移不开目光。他起身走到黄仁俊跟前，张开自己的双臂，像讨糖果吃的小屁孩一样，可怜兮兮地说，“你说今天要给我抱的。”

黄仁俊觉得自己好不容易冷却下来的内心再次不正常的快速跳动起来，血液直冲脑门，眼前的人看也不是不看也不是。这是什么山回路转的剧情啊，谁能告诉他罗渽民这个家伙是吃错什么东西，还是看了什么不该看的，怎么突然这么开窍。

真是…要折寿了。

他认命般的也张开手臂，松松地环了一下眼前人，刚想退回原位的时候，就被紧紧地揽入怀中。他感受到胸腔震动的两种心跳声，也感受对方的呼吸喷落在他的脖颈处的痒痒的，甚至也感受到对方的颤抖。

“我觉得你金发的时候太好看了。”罗渽民抱着他不松手，莫名其妙地说了这样一句话。  
“啊？”  
“我有在学校看到你的那组照片。好多人都在看，我还听到有人想要你的联系方式。”

金发的黄仁俊做模特的那组照片经过修图后，每一张照片都呈现出一种迷幻又清冷的美感，挂在教学楼一楼大厅，很多人都看见了，也有很多人喜欢。

罗渽民也看到了，那天他在模型室熬完夜正要回宿舍补交，路过楼下展区的时候，突然停住了脚步，盯着照片看了很久。

在他短短的人生路里，遇见过很多人，也曾因为这些人产生过许许多多跌宕起伏的情绪，但是他不曾想过这些人有必要遇见么，有必要产生联结么——因为他心里明白这些人只会在他的漫漫人生路里匆忙经过，有缘自会相伴，无缘也不强求。

他曾把十六岁那年的相遇，单方面定义为天赐缘分；也曾在十八岁的夏天里自以为永远错过了幸福；但幸好，在二十二岁这一年里他遇见了黄仁俊。

这个让很多人都心动的漂亮男孩，不仅让他心动，也让他成长。

 

想到这儿，罗渽民有一时的失神，他松开怀抱却还是牢牢地看着眼前脸红红的家伙，他觉得从心里迸发出来汹涌的浪潮，挟裹着或明或暗的情愫，将他包裹住。曾经他以为拥有幸福很难，但是他看着黄仁俊，就觉得幸福好像也不是难的事儿。

 

“仁俊，你愿意和我在一起吗？”

他问的坦坦荡荡，但语气里带着微不可闻的紧张。他向来冷清又沉默，年少时曾想过千百种方式让自己的爱情能落地生根，到头来却发现只要爱对了人，就算百转千回，也能舒展枝丫。

等待回应的时间很久，久到李东赫在楼下喊他俩快点下楼要准备出发了，久到罗渽民在想该找个什么漂亮的借口才能化解这一室的沉默。但他突然被黄仁俊紧紧的环住了腰身，耳边是对方笃定的呼吸声，随后他听到了以为等不到的回应。

 

“我给你抱了，男朋友。”

 

END


End file.
